Namorita Prentiss (Earth-TRN343)
| Relatives = Namora (genetic template, mother); Talan (legal father, deceased); King Namor (cousin) | Universe = Earth-TRN343 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly New Warriors headquarters, Atlantis | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 225 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears, small vestigial feathered wings on her ankles | Citizenship = Atlantean | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = "Raised in the ancient court of Lemuria", "Well schooled in all the noble arts" | Origin = Clone of a mutant human/Atlantean hybrid, brought to Earth-616 (temporal anomaly) | Creators = Dan Abnett; Andy Lanning; Andrea Di Vito | First = Nova Vol 4 32 | Death = | Overview = Namorita died before the Superhuman Civil War. This version of Namorita, picked up in the time-stream, seemingly followed the same path as her mainstream version, before she was transformed into Kymaera and broke up with Nova. | HistoryText = Rebirth During the Fault crisis, The Sphinx pulled into a magical construction Nova and Darkhawk, as well as a past version of Reed Richards and Black Bolt. The Sphinx also pulled into the magical construction a version of Namorita from a time before her Kymaera transformation. There, she was found by Black Bolt, who presumably "mummified" her to save her, and brought her to the heroes' and archaeologists' camp. Soon taken to the water to heal, it was revealed this Namorita was still in love with Richard who is momentarily taken back, then overjoyed to have her in his arms again. After defeating the Sphinx, in which everyone started to return to their time frames, Nova refused to let Namorita die again. The two leaped at one another before they were to be returned to their proper times. A side effect of this is that Namorita was pulled into the present with no ill effects happening to the past or present. Thanos Imperative Namorita stayed with Rich until she was abducted by the RevengersAlternate universe versions of the Avengers from the Cancerverse on the opposite side of the Fault. The Revengers were searching for an anomaly and suspect her of being it, as she was indeed a chrono anomaly and not the being they are searching for. She was stored with a few individuals deemed to be such anomalies, including Major Victory. Namorita warned Mar-Vell, the Avatar of Life in the Cancerverse, that her boyfriend will be coming for her. Richard did and managed to rescue all of the prisoners. As Richard was presumed dead when the fault closed, Namorita was left heart broken. She is presumably still alive as the Atlanteans mystics sensed "her return", and Water Snake of Atlantis, servant of Namora, was sent to retrieve her. | Powers = Seemingly those of Namorita Prentiss (Earth-616) before her Kymaera transformation. Those powers include: *'Mutant/Atlantean Physiology:' Namorita's powers came from being a hybrid of Atlantean Homo mermanus and mutant Homo superior physiologies: **''Amphibious Physiological Adaptation:'' Namorita's body was specially developed for underwater conditions, granting her specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. This hybrid physiology meant she could survive indefinitely underwater or on land, though she would still need occasional contact with water to survive. ***'Aquatic Healing:' If injured, Namorita's body could heal damaged tissue faster and more extensively than an ordinary human or most Atlanteans. Namorita's accelerated healing was at its peak while she was immersed in water and diminished the longer she was out of contact with water or if she was completely dry. ***'Amphibious Breathing:' Like all Atlanteans, Namorita could breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind her ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, Namorita could also breathe on land indefinitely as well without the aid of breathing devices (whereas most Atlanteans could only survive being out of the water for a matter of minutes). **''Superhuman Strength:'' Like all Atlanteans, Namorita was superhumanly strong. While Namorita was immersed in water she was capable of lifting 75 tons (although prolonged surface activity could reduce her strength to 33% or lower). **''Superhuman Speed:'' Namorita could run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Her speed was greatest, however, while swimming. **''Superhuman Stamina:'' Namorita's advanced musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most other Atlanteans for that matter. Namorita's stamina, much like her strength, steadily declined the longer she was out of contact with water and would diminish to the point where she only had slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. **''Superhuman Agility:'' Namorita's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Namorita's reflexes were similarly heightened and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. **''Superhuman Durability:'' The tissues of Namorita's body were much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. She could withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury though it was still possible to injure her. *'Flight:' Namorita also possessed vestigial "wings" on both of her ankles, by which she seemed to fly. As these tiny wings were insufficient to keep her aloft it was theorized that her flight capacity was a mental power akin to telekinesis, and the wings merely assisted in the process of "steering" her flight. | Abilities = Namorita is trained in the use of the sword: "Well schooled in all the noble arts, including the use of traditional weapons"; Claiming to be a "Sh'vk Tah Mistress of the Blade". | Strength = | Equipment = | Transportation = Corps starship Resolute Duty | Weapons = Formerly a sword found in the Floating Fortress of Arisen Tyrk in the Other Realm | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Time Travelers Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Time/Reality Travelers) Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Atlantean Royal Family Category:Atlantean/Human Hybrids Category:Clones of Namora Category:Fencing Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Interdimensional Travelers